


More Than Red & Blue

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love at First Sight, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: When feelings cannot break..
Relationships: Licorne/Samidare Yui
Kudos: 1





	More Than Red & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you hate it when some of your daydreams are kinda vivid and you literally CAN'T GET THEM OUT OF YOUR MIND UGH. 
> 
> And bam, THIS was created. I've told myself I'd never write *those* scenes ever again, and here I am now, GOd the irony.

She walks briskly throughout the Detective Library, pace on step and determined to uncover the _actual_ facts behind the previous case; Every bit of information helps, after all. Kyoko is gone now, having disappeared and intentionally shielding herself from others. She's all alone now, the weight of responsibility now on her shoulders. The shelves slowly twist and turn due to the various pathways marked, the sunlight spilling though the structure's windows and overhead panes, turning the corridor into a golden, shimmering sight. What used to be groups of concerned people now were distanced away as she continues on further, the stack of bookcases now towering to reach the building's ceiling. It seemed that as the distance progressed, so did the continuously dimming of the area's natural light; It was now beginning to shroud darkness as the area no longer received any sort of sunlight.

Samidare reaches the entry-point for the Murder Specialist records, the organized set of books and files containing every possible available records for all detectives ranked '9', with the area being split off into other branching numbers; Separating their rank, specialty and other various information. She was on the right track it seemed, and as she was about to step forth though the area-

A figure slipped by her, presence alone already disappearing just as she's laid eyes on him. His features were already bizarre as is; Shoulder length blue hair, and a state of body that already conflicts the feminine-looking part of his hair. Despite all this, the faint aroma of sweet made its way to her, provoking a mixture of confusion as she simply stood there staring at the files; A flurry of heat flushing at her cheeks and a fluttering feeling in her chest. She swears she's recognized him _somewhere_ before, but still she couldn't comprehend her volatile feelings- The sudden reaction upon his presence.

_(No.. He's irrelevant, after all.)_

Her thoughts brush away just as quickly, attempting to compose herself as she quickly scans the area, sighing with the conclusion that there is no one yet to witness her sudden flip of emotion. With deep breaths she exits the area, already having been distracted by the sudden encounter. She paces though the corridor yet again, finally pushing forth an iron door that terminated at the building's far interior, being met with the chilly air of winter.. And that _same_ individual who's passed by her standing next to an open car's door, body language signalling for her to enter.

She's told herself that this was a bad idea; That there was far too many red flags and risks ringing in her mind as soon as the familiar, yet still skeptical 'stranger' motioned her in, and despite her gut feeling she simply couldn't pass up the opportunity for risks- Her twisted sense of desire almost always got ahold of whatever logic still held fast. The car starts forwards and as time passes, they manage to reach the outskirts of what seems like a mansion turned castle; In which the driver who calls himself Gekka Ryuuzouji proudly proclaims is his property. Despite the long car ride, the tour inside the mansion, and the elevator ride up to the topmost floor, the feelings still persist.. Her chest aches and tightens with every moment having spent in close quarters with the blue haired boy, the burning feeling refusing to be quenched.

 _(..When the hell did I ever lose to this?)_ Samidare's thoughts are only cut off by her own suppression, her attempts at desperately eliminating the fleeting notions.

Now in the confined, paper filled room of the old man's, she can finally breathe a little easier.. She takes a good look at the the confines of the area, calming herself down as she finally rests her gaze on two envelopes that Ryuuzouji has extended towards her, insisting on a decision. Though she'd stick around a little longer, she finally caves to his exuding sense of authority, grabbing the envelope to finally exit the room-

Only to to be greeted face to face _yet again_ with the blue haired boy, having expected her arrival.

"That is your decision, correct?.." The boy who calls himself Licorne finally breaks the silence, awaiting a response, only to be flat out ignored as Samidare barely eyes him, breaking stride into the elevator.

The door closes and the whir of it descending wants to be the focus of her.. But yet still with the tight confines of the lift, she's in full proximity of _him-_ The sheer sight, the fleeting sweet scent, the lull gaze fixed on her, driving her heart into a frenzy. Her breathing hitches slightly, her face burning up and she prays to whatever force she has so that he doesn't notice; Though judging by his mysterious nature she probably concludes that he already sees though her crumbling defence, anyways.

The elevator's doors open at last, and with quick footsteps makes her way outside, into the car, and finally leaving the castle-like mansion behind.. No trigger of the blue haired boy this time.

...

In the almost lightless confines of her dorm she lays sprawled on her bed, uncaring of her room's slightly less than clean condition; The only thing that mattered is that her door was locked, and the curtains were drawn to block out most light- And her sloppy state of undress as her own roaming hands allow her to experience a state of feeling she swears she somehow yearns for.

That image of _him_ keeps coming back, every time she's tried to push it back, every time she wants to get off it will pop up in her head.. Ever since that encounter. The faint, sweet, lingering scent of his somehow still lingered in her garments, and with a trembling body holds them close to her, her chest heavy with desire.

It's the memory of the last time she's ever been so _close_ to him, so confined she could practically taste her own feelings.. And when it all went wrong. When she... She pretty much lost her composure. Licorne was only tasked to assist her in her selection of the envelope; The twelve Duel Noir cases, all targeted at her.. His intentions were only that alone- But the thought of getting _closer_ to him set her heart afire.. And she's getting off to it.

It's screwed up.

Even with the flurry of confusion entwining throughout her, the simple acceptance of her desire has awoken some twisted heat in her lower abdomen. She _wants_ him, somehow, but all she can do is only fantasize at the thoughts, the shame and feelings soon to follow. The first thing that goes through her mind as she starts to undress is 'At least he isn’t here right now', which makes a jab of guilt stabs at her heart because of that and what she's about to do. This is wrong.. Selfishly indulging herself with sinful thoughts, in a _religious academy_ at most. She knows it’s wrong; No matter what she tells herself, being attracted to some younger stranger she's just met is plain _wrong._

She doesn’t stop, though. She might be depraved, but the thought of _his_ body brushing against hers is far too inviting. Samidare moves to lean back on the side of the bed, clothes partially discarded and brings her hand to the arousal, letting her fingers brush against her loins. She's already starting to lose it, the slight trembles of her body reacting to the touch-

And how could she not resist..? Equal parts of her are disgusted at her current actions and at her current thoughts, she doesn't stop her hand from moving further and stroking. There’s just something about it though.. His state of intent, his soft and elegant movements, his eyes full of certainty-

Through.

She lets out a whimper and the pleasure starts overriding the guilt as images of a profound, flushed and placid Licorne flood her mind. In her thoughts she'd been too far into her head and couldn’t even manage to speak or protest. It’s true that her body was reacting to him, and she kept welcoming the pleasure, but he was.. So quiet. So slow. Conductive, taking everything he’d give her, any plea to stop already dead behind her lips before she had the time to even open them.

It's already screwed up, but she already craved his presence. She wanted to feel him more.. She pulls a pillow under her hips and guides one of the ends of her fingers into her slightly, a sigh of satisfaction leaving her lips as she does; Slowly grinding her hips down. Rocking back and forth on the pillow, the angling of herself strokes her with every movement. She lets out a low moan as she slowly falls into a pleasurable rhythm of stroking.. Loving the way she pushes herself further, wishing _he_ would do the same; Making her ache for it, making a mess of her and the state of the bed sheets, until they are dishevelled and the pungent smell of arousal floods the room.

Panting lightly, she thinks about how he'd move against her in a matter that'd make her whine in shame- Leaning down to whisper into her ear, about how much he sees through her, how much her needy body craved it, how utterly _weak_ it is to cave into the slightest thought of desire. After her intense feelings dies down, she crumples in exhaustion, her breathing loud and agitated from the movements.. It takes her a few moments to catch her breath. She gulps down regret and closes her eyes, bringing her slightly dirty hands up to cover up her face; As if her palms could shield her from her own thoughts, her own actions, her own naked depravity.

It's screwed up.

 _She's_ screwed up.

Samidare wonders what is wrong with her.. How is she going to look at him in the face after this? Could pretending that those fantasies never happened ever could fix it? She's now obsessed with entwining with Licorne.. She's come to the idea of being taken by him. A small pit of arousal wakes up again in her lower stomach at the thought and she groans, clenching around her thighs, curling up on herself a bit tighter; Starting to shiver in the slightly cold emptiness of the room.

Pushing down those feelings won't fix them.. She'll have to face her abnormalities, one way or another.

* * *

One day passes.

One day passes so fast, the rest of the school uncaring of her absence as she remains still in her dorm; Left to her fleeting unfulfilled desires and the burning, volatile feelings churning throughout her chest.. Just keeping them still is agony of itself.

One day passes with little regard to any of her presence- Except for a sharp knock on the door. It almost startled Samidare, with her scrambling to her feet in slight confusion, adjusting her uniform to conform. She's requested an absence for a week in advance, so it wouldn't make sense for any of the academy's officials to suddenly barge into her room.. And if they've seen her in _that_ state, she'd most likely be chastised.. Or given an even worse punishment.

With a burning anticipation she opens the door, in full view of a familiar face, his sweet scent almost immediately meeting her nostrils. Hiding her shock she lets Licorne in, locking the door behind her, with him staring in slight confusion of her room's darkened state. He then trails his gaze to the torn Duel Noir envelope, its contents slightly scattered on the ground, no case even attended.

"Do you know why I'm here, Yui?" His voice breaks the silence, grasping hold of the envelope. She only manages to avoid his gaze in shame. "Mr. Ryuuzouji's grown quite curious to your lack of action.. Tell me now, what's holding you back from your duties?"

Samidare plops herself onto the edge of the bed; Her heart racing, breath wavering and face flushing as she forces her gaze away from him, biting her lip to avoid any more unexpected reactions. He's already close to her as is and as much as she's tempted to just kick him _out,_ the pent up feelings would continue to torture her for as long as she keeps trying to force them down.. If it isn't _now_ he'd gratify her, then there wouldn't be any other time.

"I-I.. I can't d-do this." As she feels his stare piercing through her, she only manages to stare down in unease as a quivering response escapes her lips. Licorne only continues to look at her in slight admission, noticing almost instantly how her face flushes. He scoots in a bit closer, met with slight shock at his actions. "I-It's too much-"

"I already know your feelings.. Your desire blinds you from traversing properly." Licorne's reply only managed to push her farther away, her fingers gripping tightly at her shoulders. Arms crossed and hunched slightly, conflicts continue to control her, the agonizing decision to make in his presence. He continues to shift closer, almost teasingly. "Was it _me_ you yearned for? Quite the decision.."

Licorne is closer than ever now, and any more she swears she's just gone about mad. His eyes meet hers, with an emotion she couldn't quite comprehend. With trembling hands and the averting of her gaze she slowly unbuttons her uniform's constraints, a short sigh with the slightly chill air meeting her skin. "Y.. Y-Yes. I.. I don't think I could hold these feelings back anymore-"

"You don't need to.. Yui. I've been tasked to _assist_ you, after all." It was then that Samidare felt the touch of _him_ brush against her in response, having already accepted her pitiful request for satisfaction. His hands slowly tug down her shorts, delicately tracing the rest of her body with her shivering in satisfaction. Leaning forwards now, his body now almost touches hers. _"..Let me be your catharsis~"_

Lost in her own thoughts, the quickening of her lust, she doesn’t notice that he is pulling her closer to him, his hands closing to tight fists into the remains of her garments, stripping them off. She gasps when he tugs her up slightly, his palms coming up to brace himself against her chest as he stumbles into her; His own shorts now just as quickly coming off. And with that sound- That soft inhalation, with its intent, the sharp fire of desire- That finally breaks her trance, pushes her to lean down and brush her mouth to his.

Her partner, which she knows now is the fairy termed desire, bares its heart and leaps.

It is not a graceful kiss.. The first for them both, what was once a source of pride now only cause for frustration, raw need hampered by the clumsiness of inexperience. Frantic, their mouths crash together and she pulls him tightly against her, hands leaving his hair to wrap around his waist, swallowing down a whine at how easily he accommodates to her ambition. His mouth is sweet, familiar in a way that she cannot name but her body recognizes, thrilling at the taste.

The slow, rhythmic movements against her falter slightly, Licorne's ragged breathing telling more than enough that he's satisfied.. Fuelled by whatever lust remained and hadn’t yet been spent. But after a few moments his need grew more aggressive, and then resumes to grind himself against her as well; The surprise of it making her moan into the kiss. She moved her hands from his waist to the back of his neck, pulling him in further. In response, he put his arms around her back, giving into the urge to grind up into her even more. It felt good, the motion of his body against her own; Samidare knew he could satisfy her agonizing lust, given a little far more time- but she wasn’t sure that she _should._

Breath catching in her lungs, she buries her hands in the gentle fall of his hair, the softest thing she's ever felt. Her fingers tangle slightly in the silken waves, and immediately she sees her mistake- Knowing she's trapped, as neatly caught as a wild animal in a net, being dragged into some dark and unknowable deep. Cradling him slightly, he lets her fingers roam through his hair, not before he regains his control. She lets loose, tipping her head back into his hold, eyes fluttering closed. He runs his thumb along the line of her cheekbone and she follows the touch blindly, turning to press a kiss to his wrist, lips against it. The roaring feelings in her rears up, sending her into a trembling faze, now feeling desire thrumming through her body.

She waits for the shame, for the tight knot of guilt that she feels whenever she catches herself imagining with those thoughts, when she catches her vivid fantasies, shaking with lust; Images of their entwined bodies slowly fading from her mind. But there is no guilt, no shame, none of the remorse that usually drives her to her knees begging for forgiveness.. Only the present moment mattered, the surge of possessiveness so strong that she almost feels drunk on it, a sense of rightness that puts all her faith to shame, a pitiful, flimsy thing.

And now the thin veneer of humanity is cracked, and the true nature of the darkness within her is revealed.

He is light in her arms when she pulls him, almost little difference when she lies herself down, taking his weight up onto her trembling body to keep him close. The mattress is thin and creaks when she shifts position, the faint springs poking to her skin but she barely feels it, having him _so near,_ and so near to having _him._ Carefully he lowers his head to brush his lips against her neck and she whimpers, hips buckling and hands clinging desperately to his back.

Samidare has always carefully kept her thoughts away from what might take place if she'd let them control her, too scared of what it might set free, the problems that it might unleash.. Her partner is just as much virgin as her- Yet for all his innocence there is no awkwardness, finding himself predicting each reaction of her body as if it was his own, the joining of their bodies just an afterthought to the joining of their souls.

He moves himself throughout and her arms tighten in his hold, gasping at the soft touch on her flesh; Her whole body quivers, as though it might break apart. He shifts his weight to one arm, raising his free hand to trail down her skin and her head tips back on the pillow, breathing laboured. When he lowers himself down to kiss her, she responds with a desperation that startles both of them, her fingers pressing into the arch of his back as he continues his actions.

“Look at me,” Licorne breathes, once again echoing Samidare's intent back to her, only this time it is her that is undone, staring up at him with glassy eyes as she lets his hand trail down between her legs, tracing a straight path. His breath hitches as he feels how desperate she's become, running a finger down to her loins, watching her mouth fall open on a silent cry.

“Calm yourself, Yui..” Soothing her, he presses his forehead to hers, feeling how she trembles as he works her, a slow, gentle movement. Her grip clutches spasmodically at him tighter, his shoulders, the sheets- And he quiets her again, his voice low and smooth. “Shhhh.. Just _feel me..”_

He could regret, for how cruel feelings have been to her all these years, the arrogance in thinking that he knew himself best. Poor girl, needing him _so much,_ begging for the relief that only he can provide..

He tests his finger against her feeling how vain she is, how her body clutches at him, as desperate as his to be joined together. Slowly he brushes aside, tracing the sensitive part of her not before she shudders, a whine falling from her mouth.

It’s only reluctantly that he pulls away from her, his heart breaking at her pitiful sound of disappointment as he kneels, taking off his vest and throwing it across the room, uncaring to see where it lands. He is not proud of how quickly he moves, how he fumbles as he undoes the tie and dress shirt's buttons, with the items discarded just as quickly.

Licorne sees the anticipation in her, the hesitancy, but something else too- Curiosity, the desire to know his body just as intimately as she knows her own. Gently she takes his hand and guides him to touch her, showing the minimum, the first time she's been pleasured by any hand other than her own. He bites his lip at the sight of it, looking at the obscenity of herself struggling to now reach around him, her hips jerking when he twists himself experimentally, looking down timidly to see her reaction.

She can’t bear it at all.. Needs to be entwined with him _now,_ before she comes entirely undone.

Gently he topples her back onto the mattress, lowering himself onto her. The size of their bodies almost conflict, yet somehow they manage to slot naturally together, her legs coming up to make a cradle for his hips as she lifts her head for a kiss. She's shaking now, desperate with the need to be satisfied, but when their mouths meet the kiss is surprisingly gentle, an almost lazy caress of lips and tongue that calms as much as it arouses, steadying her frayed and frenzied nerves.

His movements go slow, rhythmic, gentle.. Gritting his teeth against the mindless need that threatens to overwhelm him, the urge to simply take her and the gift that she offers so freely. Once again he presses his forehead to hers, watching as her eyes close, the frantic panting between her parted lips. She's conflicting, or perhaps it is a perfect fit, because by the time he fully seats himself within her she is crying silently, the pillow next to her head wet with tears. Her hands are limp against his shoulders; Only her legs are still tight around him, slender ankles locked at the small of his back, keeping him within her.

Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh.

Samidare's mouth is lax as he kisses her; As he starts, slowly, unsteadily, to move within her. Patient, Licorne coaxes her into it, teasing her trembling lips with his until she responds, and he raises his hand to cup her face, to trace the damp trail of her tears down her cheek. She shudders when he pulls out, gritting her teeth at the flood of sensations.

Gradually his movements gather pace, force, until he has no choice but to tear his mouth away from hers. Head hanging low he pants heavily, the urge to unravel already growing with him. She whimpers faintly with each movement, her hips slowly learning his rhythm, rising to meet him, and when he finally lifts his head he sees that hers is tipped back against the pillow, her back arched in one long graceful line of pleasure. He thinks distantly that he should be touching her, should be reaching down to make sure that his partner is feeling the same satisfaction as he is, but it is all he can do to handle the feeling of her body around him, sensation so exquisite and intense that he threatens to shatter with it.

He reaches and pulls her hips up tightly against him, sheathing himself to the root as his body trembles with the movements. Samidare's cries meet his ears in response, a single sharp note that tears through the room, resonating with the soft sounds of himself until he shivers, feelings heightened almost past bearing.

He gave into exhaustion, his body collapsing onto her, and all is glorious blankness until he suddenly realizes his mistake, eyes snapping open. His body is heavy as lead as he clumsily pulls himself out of her, hissing at the sensation on his sensitive flesh, the muscles of his arms quivering, threatening to give out completely. The mattress is narrow, barely large enough for them alone, but he manages to curl himself awkwardly around her before he collapses again, his head pillowed on her shoulder as she lies still on her back, her eyes fluttering. She trails his hand on her chest, feeling it rise and fall with each ragged breath, her skin damp with sweat and exertion.

A peace such he has never known slowly fills him, suffusing his entire body with calm, an entirely new kind of stillness. It goes far beyond physical lull- Although as he lies there he can feel his exhaustion growing, a gentle wave lapping at muscles and weary limbs, his eyelids slowly closing- To a soul-deep satisfaction, some deep and secret part of him finally content to have her so near, her body close and curled around him. Licorne exhales, and beneath his palm he feels the steady drum of her heartbeat, in perfect time with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempted response to the Kiridare fics kinda floatin' around somewhere.
> 
> Unpopular opinion ~~to trigger the DR;K fandom~~ : Kiridare kinda sucks, Samicorne gang rise up


End file.
